May I have this dance?
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies and has set his sights back on his ex love, Demeter. Which strongly questions the teaching, good always overcomes evil.
1. Dead tom deals

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Deme/Munkustrap. One sided Deme/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing, as always.

A/N- I based this loosely on Bram Stokers Dracula, so yeah, there is going to be quite a few similarities. Perhaps not the ending you all know, though.

* * *

Demeter gripped the fur of her mates chest tightly and sobbed into his neck, her whole body shaking in horror.

"The Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime, the monster of depravity, Macavity is dead! I repeat, our enemy has fallen!" Alonzo and Mistoffelees' cheerful shouts could be heard by cats all over London, even from their place in the centre of the junkyard. The news was as true as the story of Grizabella passing to the Heaviside, the monster that had terrorised them for years was finally gone from their lives completely.  
Yet somehow despite all of that knowledge, Demeter couldn't bring herself to move away from the tom who had saved them all even for the shortest of minutes, her mate, Munkustrap. She felt dizzy with happiness, yet overcome with panic after the bloody fight that had taken place less than an hour before the news had began to spread, she could barely form one sentence let alone take part in the celebration that was taking place all around her.  
Everyone was happy, even the Henchcats seemed to have a slight smile on their faces as they slunk out of the junkyard, probably all happy they no longer had to take orders from such an awful leader who had killed without much of a reason despite anything they did.  
All of the cats around had decided to celebrate in different ways rather than take on the approach Munkustrap and Demeter had, clinging to each other out of apparent deep affection while the Jellicle leader tried to sooth the love of his and Bombalurina for instance had instantly left the clearing for their den and hadn't been seen by their friends and family since. Mistoffelees and Alonzo had taken it upon themselves to tell everyone what had happened, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had decided to go on a 'Rest in Fell Macavity' titled stealing spree and it seemed all of the Jellicles were too preocupied with their own loved ones to even care. Whereas the kittens, mainly the toms, had began a cheeky game of who could poke the dead tom's body with the shortest stick they could find without being yelled at by Jenny or Jelly.

Demeter finally pulled her head from Munkustraps neck and took a deep breath, looking up into his eyes. "I love you, Munk."

* * *

Macavity, the mystery cat lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the junkyard, completely still with his eyes open in shock. A gaping hole had been carved by his brothers claws into his chest right where the place his heart should be, although most of the cats around wondered if there was anything in there apart from a hollow box. Everybody around him was ignoring the lifeless body, unaware of the mental shocks he felt every so often. Yes, the ginger tom was still able to feel something happening inside his body, making it even harder for him to let go of the light that barely surrounded his mind. His body was fixed into the same position and he couldn't move any of his features, he felt as dead as Growltiger but inside he knew he wasn't. A subtle voice called to him, hissing his name through teeth so sharp they could cut through metal. Suddenly Macavity felt his eyes snap open, but he was no longer laying in the middle of the junkyard, he was surrounded by fire and blood, facing a tall tom who stared at him through slits for eyes. The Napoleon of Crime stared up at Firefrorefiddle, slowly able to hear what the Fiend had to offer.

* * *

AN/

I can only apologise for my terrible attempt at Deme/Munkustrap, most should know they are not my... favourite couple. But I am trying! I have a few ideas for my next few chapters, so I will leave it up to you guys to how long I leave it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Night Crawler

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Deme/Munkustrap. One sided Deme/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing, as always.

* * *

Chapter 2- Night Crawler

Macavity's eyes finally opened in total darkness, met by the faint running of water which seemed much louder to his more sensitive ears than he had remembered. He winced and touched his paw to his chest as he slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings, laying in the middle of a deep ditch that seemed to have been dug in the park nearest to the Thames river in London. Every part of his body hurt, especially his teeth which had grown considerably in length and by the sharpness of the point they formed. A strange sense of longing instantly began to pass from his mind to his chest, a new want for something he couldn't remember ever tasting before.

He slowly pulled himself up to his feet, swaying on the spot for a moment before his eyes properly adjusted to the light. Through the darkness, a slim feline figure moved towards him but in a slow and casual way, barely recognisable to him despite the white fur that showed when the queen stood much closer. "Griddlebone." The name flowed from his lips so easily, almost as though something in his mind had already decided it was her before checking if it really was. "Wow Mac, the Jellicles really messed you up then hm?" She asked him in a slightly mocking tone, tilting her head to take in his full appearance, which looked worse than usual in her mind. Macavity growled lowly under his breath at her and made a step forward, instantly swaying again and almost falling if she hadn't stepped closer and placed her paw on his arm.

"Do you know how annoying it is to have Firefrorefiddle invade your mind and explain your boss has become some sort of freak cat?" Her voice now had a sense of annoyance in the tone, almost as though she was blaming his near death on ruining something as simple as a date with a tom she probably would never see again. "A freak?" The ginger tom narrowed his eyes on her and shrugged away her paw, "I cannot help what has happened to me, I didn't plan this Griddlebone!" Rolling her eyes at him, she took another step forward and held up her wrist.

"No, but you did accept the offer knowing fine well what would happen. You're a creature of the Fell, Mac!" She gave a soft sigh and shook her head, realising that his eyes were now completely fixed on her wrist. "Apparently I have to watch you, make sure that you meet all of the requirements' of serving the Fiend." The Persian queen continued in a huffed tone, yet again acting as though this was all of his fault because it didn't fit in with her social plans. "Anyway, he has already chosen two queens who are supposed to become your mates soon. And because he thought you'd like it, he's going to let you pick the third." She tastefully ignored the frown on his face at the thought of the Fiend picking his mates, but his mood brightened a little as she finished the sentence. "And, because he thought it would be a nice new change to murdering idiots who would never be missed anyway… you will have to feed each month. From another cat, Mac. Otherwise you will die, for real this time." Griddlebone let a very faint smirk cross her lips at the thought of not having her boss around to annoy her as much, but when he nodded to show he understood her dream of that happening slipped away. "Because your very weak now, you will need to feed from me… again, not my idea, it is just until you are strong enough to find someone yourself. The Fiend said it will be easy to heal the wound later."

Both cats met each other with the same sickened, reluctant gaze but she still let him take her wrist in one paw without complaining. She slowly closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for the act to happen. After what felt like years to her, she winced sharply and had to bite her lip as she felt his teeth bite down into her wrist and the blood begin to leave her arm. They had both known stranger acts to occur, but after more than one minute she had to forcefully push his head away with her good arm as he had began to drink more hungrily. The ginger tom slowly tilted his head up at her, drops of blood staining the corner of his mouth, as his lips spread into a smug smirk. "I could get used to this, Griddlebone."

* * *

AN/

I couldn't write a fic based on one of my favourite books without borrowing a few ideas, hence the three mates. Honestly, I just wanted a few more couples to introduce into the plot. Any ideas of who the Fiend has chosen for Mac?


	3. One out of three, ain't so bad

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Deme/Munkustrap. One sided Deme/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing, as always. Which is really quite a shame.

* * *

- Chapter three; One out of three, ain't so bad.

A strange new sense of calmness had fallen upon London ever since the news of Macavity's death had been made public, even the cats from Scotlandand Ireland knew the tom who terrorised their city's had fallen. It had been exactly seven days since the drama had taken place in the junkyard yet everyone was still celebrating without realising it was darker and foggier than usual throughout London. Nobody seemed to care very much about anything as the tom who had murdered and stole was finally gone, banished to the pits of the fell to live out eternity in fire and regret, hopefully only left with the memories of what could have been in his life. The entire population of London knew that Macavity's death was a blessing from the Everlasting Cat no matter how many henchcats still decided to stay in the Warehouse and continue their life of crime.

Life was good, never better in the eyes of the Jellicles. All of them were blissfully unaware of what was happening beneath their precious city, as Macavity the cat they had left to rot in a park near the Thames was planning a revolution with the help of Griddlebone, a mass murdering spree that no other cat or human for that matter would ever be able to match. Killings so bizarre nobody would realise what was happening until he finally let his cause known to everyone else, even Griddlebone hadn't any idea of what Macavity planned, who seemed to know more than the ginger tom would ever care to admit.

* * *

Macavity grumbled angrily to himself as watched from a carefully thought out position of laying across a long tree branch that half hung over the high fence surrounding the junkyard. He was covered by the darkness of night around him and the pouring rain that had began to make the scars from the wounds that had only just healed begin to hurt and his fur to look, in Griddlebone's opinion as she had pointed out earlier, worse than how he had looked during the period of time he had demanded they call his near death experience. And she had told him, a lot, during that time he hadn't looked attractive in the least. He did not like the rain anymore, and he certainly did not like the occasional bolt of lightening that was beginning to strike much too near his hiding place either.

His ears suddenly perked up and his attention was diverted to the form of a tom emerging from one of the dens nearest to the tree had chosen to hide in. He could hear the tom muttering much like he once had about the rain and the thunder clasp that sounded all around London, making the tree branch shake and Macavity begin to glare. One thing instantly made Macavity realise who the tom was, was the mane he desperately tried to protect. The Rum Tum Tugger. Easily. His lips spread into a slight smirk at the realisation, his own brother was leaving his den in the middle of the night, leaving the queen he actually had been waiting for. What Tugger didn't know as he marched towards the den belonging to Cassandra, was that he had just done the one thing Macavity had wanted. Left Bombalurina alone.

The scarlet queen slept soundly, curled up in the middle of her bed, purring a little to herself. She seemed completely relaxed, not even flinching as a ginger paw reached to touch along her tail. Her fur was messy but she looked very pleased, which was an expression that confused Macavity because his brother seemed to be the tom who had caused it. "Slut." He spat bitterly as he looked down at the perfect figure of the queen. Firefrorefiddle had to choose her of all queens to be the first queen he should mate with, obviously he was trying to torture Macavity in some terrible way! The paw moved from the tip of her tail to her side, stroking down to her hip until she stirred.

She gave a contented, throaty purr of his brothers name before she opened her eyes and was met by the sight of the very wet looking ginger tom. Who, as far as she knew, was dead! "Mac-!" She gasped and sat up, instantly silenced as he clasped his paw around her mouth just so that she wouldn't be able to alert anyone else of his presence. He simply shook his head and slipped his free paw around her waist, realising quickly the fact he was alive was enough to almost make her pass out without even needing to do anything. He whispered three simple words into her ear, "To The Fell." and magic did as he wanted. Her body instantly fell limp in his arms and her eyes drooped, all he needed to do now was take her back to his new den and wait for her to wake up after she had everything explained to her by the Fiend of the Fell.

* * *

AN/

I just couldn't help myself, I had to add a little Bomba/Tugger somewhere in this fic. *sheepish smile* And for those of you know know what a big Macavity/Bombalurina fan I am, I couldn't leave her out as one of his three mates. Thanks for reading!


	4. Innocence of Two Evils

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Deme/Munkustrap. One sided Deme/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing, as always. Go figure.

* * *

Chapter 4- Innocence of two evils

Demeter rolled her eyes slightly as she watched from the entrance of her den the crowd of queens that had gathered around the Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo to watch both toms try to best each other during an all out war of ego. It had all started when Alonzo had 'accidentally' bumped Tugger away from Cassandra and snickered when the maned tom ended up flying into mud. Cassandra seemed to find the whole incident quite amusing, which Demeter was quite surprised about, but it didn't surprise her that Alonzo instantly began showing off further in front of Cass and all of the queen-kits watching.

"Deme? Did you hear what I said?" Demeter turned to face her mate, who was leaning back against his desk and looking expectantly at her from over the previous morning's newspaper. Her confused expression gave away the fact she hadn't listened to a thing her mate had been saying to her but he simply smiled and read over a paragraph he seemed to think would interest her. She listened to the first few lines then realised she didn't really care, even though it was something she knew he thought a lot about. She was thinking so much about the events last week and had only been trying to take her mind off of what had happened by watching the goings on in the 'yard. It was hard for her to think the tom who had terrorised her for so many years was finally gone, and would never be around to hurt her again.

"Munk," She cut in quickly and pointed her paw to a small paragraph in one corner of the back of the newspaper she could see. She couldn't really make out what it said, but the big headline 'Blood drained!' seemed to grab her attention more than most. "What's that?"

Munkustrap turned over the newspaper and quickly scanned the paragraph she had pointed to before his face slowly contorted into horror, visibly turning paler as he re-read each word. "Two cats were found yesterday morning before the paper was printed, a queen and tom," He looked up at her and sighed quietly, feeling quite disturbed. "Both cats were missing chunks of fur, and were drained of all of their blood."

* * *

Macavity tapped a claw impatiently through the sheets on his bed, watching the scarlet queen intently until she woke up. It was taking a lot longer than he had first expected, perhaps annoying Griddlebone even more because he had insisted she stay with him until his 'mate' opened her eyes and was able to explain what she thought of the situation. He knew from her expression she wasn't happy and by the way she lingered close to the door it was easy to tell she would be leaving the second Bombalurina woke up. The scarlet queen did look quite peaceful while she slept, different from two hours before as he figured the Fiend twisted her mind and probably caused her quite a lot of pain.

Griddlebone eyed the queen before pointed towards her eyes as she quickly realised Bombalurina was beginning to wake up. The second Bomba's eyes flickered Macavity turned and glared at his agent, seemingly more effective than telling her to leave the room then turned back to the scarlet queen and sat up straight. He wasn't exactly thrilled about having her as his first mate, but he couldn't deny, she was attractive.

Bombalurina stared up at the ginger tom as her eyes adjusted to the light and her mind began to work with the tale told to her by the Fiend of the Fell. "Was I asleep for long?" She asked him quietly, leaning up to kiss his jaw lightly, feeling as though she had been sleeping for years and had suffered a severe blow to her head. She knew who he was though, the strong and handsome tom who had taken her away from the Jellicles back in the junkyard and promised to give her the world if she gave him her loyalty and her body in return.

Macavity shook his head, shifting so he was leaning back but was still reluctantly close to her. He wasn't sure how to act around a queen who thought he was madly in love with her and that they had been together for a number of years. He also didn't know what the Fiend had told her, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out. "No, not long. A few hours." He asked her, trying to speak without opening his mouth too much. Griddlebone had already pointed out that his teeth were beginning to match his new love for blood, making him look 'even creepier than usual' as he remembered her telling him. "Just rest for now, I will call in the others later."

* * *

AN/

Four full days since my last update *gasp* I know, ruins my entire 'two day rule' of updating. I came to a slight stand-still over his second mate, as it actually isn't going to be someone you guessed and I've been learning a song/script for an audition for my school show lately too.

Anyway, I made a decision about who she will be so I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


	5. Learn to Fall

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Deme/Munkustrap. One sided Deme/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Because if I did, Munkustrap wouldn't have even been given one line in the whole movie.

* * *

Chapter 5- Learn to Fall

* * *

Rumpleteazer glared at her brother sternly and swapped the empty brown bag into her other paw as she walked a little in front of the tiger striped tom. She didn't even know how to explain to him how annoyed she was with him. How could an experienced and professional thief like one half of a notorious double act screw up such a simple operation? She shook her head. At least she knew her giggling was a problem, his attitude towards his actions was just annoying. And now no doubt Nikos would blame her, just because Mungojerrie was never blamed. He was the tom. The strong and smart one of their pair. She was just his little sister, an added cat to witness his brilliance.

"Oi didn't mean ta do it, Teaze..." Mungojerrie eventually spoke, breaking the awkward silence they had suffered through after being chased through most of London by pollicles. Never again would she try to break into a police station for their replacement boss. Nikos had taken over Macavity's position as head of the Warehouse ever since their boss was killed, and if Teazer was honest, she hated him more than Macavity. He was arrogant, slimy, sickly charming and against violence. Usually, he would have been a much needed improvement but at least with Macavity you knew where you stood him him. Nikos was just a want-to-be Hidden Paw, copying his old hero.  
"Oi just thought tha we could finish tha job quicker if we cut through tha little room... Oi didn't know they kept tha pollicles in there!"

Rumpleteazer stopped dead and turned to him, lifting the bag higher on her side then throwing it at his chest. "Ya know wha? Oi'm sick of bein' caught just 'cause of your stupid ideas, Jer! Just go back ta tha Jellicles an' leave me alone, Oi'll be fine on moi own."

Mungojerre quickly caught the bag just as she threw it, fumbling a little as sports never had really been his thing to do. He couldn't believe she was acting so ungrateful! Maybe they had left the station with nothing but a few pieces of information, but he was sure it was a lot more than she could have ever found without him!

The tabby tom rolled his eyes at his sister but made no other effort to let her know how silly he thought she was acting, "Foine!" He muttered in a final tone then spun around and stalked off back towards the junkyard. Leaving his sister alone, in the middle of London.

* * *

Rumpleteazer's eyes darted all around her as she walked through a scrap yard close to her humans home, she had decided to stay there without her brother until she calmed down and forgave him for his mistake during their latest heist. She felt so paranoid, convinced that she was being watched. But by who? Who would care enough to watch her walk home? The tiger striped queen gave a little laugh at the thought of her brother thinking about her enough to watch her from a distance, just to check she was safe. Everyone thought he was the perfect gentletom, and why wouldn't they? He acted it, despite the thieving, but she knew the truth.

A bitter chuckle sounded from behind her, causing Rumpleteazer to rapidly turn around and stare at... nothing. Nothing at all. An empty space in an equally as empty scrap yard. That was strange to her. The voice had sounded so familiar. It sent small shivers up and down her spine, the voice had sounded exactly like-

"Macavity." Rumpleteazer turned back to watch ahead as she continued to walk, but kept her guard up. She was just being paranoid, oh heavyside, she was turning into Demeter! She silently prayed to the Everlasting Cat as she walked that she wasn't becoming anything like the gold queen, it was hard enough to come to terms with the fact her boss was now dead, she didn't need the added effect of hearing his voice all around her.

She walked a few steps forward in silence until she heard an odd rustling sound to her left which was followed by a low chuckle from behind. Convinced someone was following her, Rumpleteazer spun around and was met by the same empty space as before. She hissed in annoyance and turned back to continue walking, instantly gasping and stumbling back as she saw the same 'dead' ginger tom that she had watched being killed only a week previous.

"You look surprised," He pointed out in a bored tone, moving forward so that he was even closer to her. "That is quite disappointing, I had thought you of all people would know it takes a lot more to get rid of the Hidden Paw." He looked dead to the striped queen, yet at the same time she had always thought before his 'murder' he always had looked slightly corpse-like. His fur had never been tamed, and his claws had always been too long, and she realised that nothing like that had changed as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to his body. The sudden contact made her shudder.

As she struggled, an amused chuckle escaped his throat which only grew lower when she gasped as his claws dug deeply into her arm. He had expected her to struggle like this. "You need to learn how to fall," He purred quietly into her ear, "Even if it is with me." He clasped his paw over her mouth to silence her screams and growls, almost wishing he could see how long she'd struggle before giving up. "To the Fell."

* * *

AN/

I can't help myself, I love the idea of Teazer/Macavity no matter how creepy it sounds. And I usually wouldn't portray Mungo in that way, but no matter how much I like him, I can see him acting a little like that. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	6. In the Wrong

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Macavity/Bombalurina, Macavity/Rumpleteazer, one sided Macavity/Demeter

Rating- T

Disclaimer- Still owning nothing here, shame really, I'd have at least liked to own Mungo!

* * *

Chapter 6- In the Wrong.

* * *

"Really, Macavity? Even for you, this is a new low."

Macavity, the mystery cat, scowled over at his agent after he had spent long amounts of time preparing to tell her what his latest plan was, complete with an explanation of how it would never fail. Only for her to raise an eyebrow at him and tell him he was hitting his lowest point to his madness. In his mind, it had sounded like a wonderful idea. Devious and evil, but still a wonderful idea. Especially as he was slowly coming to grips with his new lifestyle. "Even so, Griddlebone, don't you believe it will work?"

Griddlebone laughed and partly rolled her eyes, deciding that his death was the experience to break her boss completely. He seemed crazier now than ever, but now he wasn't being cautious, and that was something she had never expected from the ginger tom. His latest scheme was doomed to fail, even though the queen involved was so easily manipulated. Griddlebone actually wanted to see how this idea would play out. The Persian queen took a deep breath and smiled sarcastically at him, "It may work, if you execute it in the right way." She felt as though he was passed caring about rational answers now, the older version of him was beginning to show again. "Did you even figure out how you would make it work?"

The ginger tom took a few moments to enjoy the silence before he even begun to think about her question. He gazed around the small and dark room he had made the base for his new headquarters, already used to the damp patches on the roof and the leaky pipes that would drip horrible murky water onto you if you were silly enough to stand anywhere near them. He had thought about going back to his Warehouse as even that place was a huge step up from his current camp. But a new tom had taken over and was seemingly doing a passable job, so he didn't need to take back his rightful business quite yet. He would let the tom play with the big cats for a while and bring him in more money, then slit his throat and take the profits to avoid any conflict.

"I know that it will be difficult to handle at first, because all of her family will be looking for her the second they realise she is missing, but after a while I believe things will start to calm down." Macavity finally spoke to his agent, skipping over a few parts in his plan as he hadn't smoothed out the creases in those areas yet. Like the area where he actually convinced the queen it was him she wanted, and the part where she would never been seen again by her family. Luckily, it hadn't been very long since he took two of the Jellicle queens from their home and as far as he knew nobody was asking very serious questions.

"I can deal with the Jellicles easily, Griddlebone. The Fiend will realise I am coping well with this and possibly grant me longer to live like this, once I do everything asked of me I can get back to reminding people of why they feared me." The ginger tom narrowly missed a cold drip of muddy water which was slowly seeping out of a hole in one of the disconnected pipes sticking out of the ceiling. He held up his paw when his agent began to speak and narrowed his eyes, sensing moment coming from one of the rooms further throughout the underground. He had been silently glad old mine shafts had been left alone once the city under London was converted into a main sewer line.

A sharp knock sounded on one of the walls surrounding the two cats and Macavity instantly yelled a response. He moved back away from one of the more visible pipes and watched as a creaky door was thrust open and two tall tom's dragged a young, shaking queen into the room. The Hidden Paw smirked evilly, surveying the once brown and black queen. Now her fur was stained with dirt and blood, her right eye had swelled from countless blows, her tail had been bitten and she no longer looked attractive to the ginger tom.

"Pretty," Griddlebone commented sarcastically, taking a few steps towards Macavity's henchtoms who had pushed the queen to the floor and she stood behind the left, only because he seemed to be the tallest. There were some things in life she didn't want to see, and what was coming next was one of them. She'd seen it happen once and it had not been a nice sight, the blood had made her shiver and certain drops had actually gotten into her perfect fur!

Macavity traced one claw over the queen's cheek slowly as he leaned down in front of her so that they were eye level. He wanted to be able to see the fear in her eyes. "You should know better than to think of me as being dead, crazier things have happened." He hissed quietly, tilting his head closer to her neck as he had grown bored of her eyes. "Maybe someone might actually miss this one."

He grabbed the queen by her shoulders to steady her struggling and bit down onto her neck, tearing away the fur and skin before the taste of blood met his throat. His eyes slowly shut and he soon felt her body go completely limp. She was lifeless, but he would quickly become full.

* * *

AN/

I know, this chapter wasn't exactly filled with the Christmas cheer you would expect from this time of year, but I'm sure I can be forgiven. I wanted to update a few days before christmas so I could try to write another chapter before christmas day,

But just in case I don't, Merry Christmas everyone!

- Napo.


	7. Missing

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Munkustrap/Demeter

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7- Missing

* * *

Mungojerrie kept his head down and eyes glued to the floor as he continued to listen to the conversation going on between the three other cats in the room. He could barely form a half sentence let alone join in what was quickly becoming a large argument between the jellicles he wished would just let him be alone to brood. He rolled his eyes as he heard his name mentioned yet again by the old Gumbie Cat and didn't bother to say anything back to her comment to the tribe protector, he just took another few step forward and carried on pacing the floor of Munkustrap and Demeter's den.

"I haven't seen her, Munk. She doesn't just go off like this without telling me!" Demeter explained, a slight sense of frustration creeping into her tone as she tried to make her mate take her claims more seriously. Apparently Mungo was the only one who actually seemed to agree with Demeter, but that was only because he hadn't seen his sister in a while either. It had been exactly four days since he last spoke to Rumpleteazer, six days for Bombalurina and both cats were beginning to get worried.

Munkustrap turned his head away from his mate to Jennyanydots for a moment before he spoke, "This is Bombalurina we are talking about, this is _exactly _the type of thing she does when she realises that for whatever reason she isn't the centre of everyone's world for once!"

"An' moi sistah?" Mungojerrie asked quietly, raising his head to stare at the Jellicle Protector. "Is this tha type of thing tha _she _does? Because Oi swear Munk, she nevah goes off loike this an' doesn't turn up back at our humans home... tha argument we had wasn't even tha serious!"

Jennyanydots sighed, "Mungojerrie, will you please stop pacing and choose somewhere to stand?" She snapped quickly before letting out a puff of air to calm herself. "Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer are both big queens and I doubt they need us acting so irrational for no reason at all!"

Mungojerrie grumbled something in annoyance under his breath but stopped pacing in the middle of the room and just stood completely still as he thought. "Oi don't know 'bout Bomba, but moi sistah wouldn't leave me for four days wit'out tellin' someone where she is."

Demeter gave a small nod but sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed over the fur on her arms for a lack of better things to keep her mind occupied, "Bomba would have told me if she was going to leave for a while, she would have told someone at least... I know she would have."

"Oi dunno 'bout everyone else, but Oi'm gonna go an'try an' find moi sistah!" Mungojerrie announced after a period of silence passed over the group of thinking cats, striding over towards the door and partly stopping when Jenny placed a hand on his arm. He was tired of just waiting for Rumpleteazer and even if she was still mad and refused to speak to him, he wanted to at least her her know how sorry he was for the way he acted.

Jenny shook her head to show her distaste for the idea and placed her free paw on his shoulder, "That won't help at all, Jerrie. Leave Teazer alone for a little while and I'm sure she will come back to you. She doesn't need you to search all around for her and give her a long lecture about going off by herself, I can do that when she comes back."

"Jenny is right," Munkustrap spoke finally in a final tone, "Both Bomba and Teazer will come back when they are ready, I'm perfectly sure that they are both fine and happy. Your both worrying for nothing, and quite frankly, there are bigger problems in London right now."

Mungojerrie shook off Jenny's paws and raised an eyebrow over at Munk, "Loike wha?"

Munkustrap turned his back to the three cats and moved over to his desk, opening the top drawer and taking out three newspapers, handing one to each Jellicle. "Jenny, flick to page seven. Mungo to page nine and Deme to page five. And you can all see yourselves what I mean, as I fear that we are all in a greater danger than I had anticipated."

* * *

AN/

A short chapter just to keep you all updated on the situation with the Jellicles. I decided to keep everything quite vague for now, but it will be explained further in future chapters. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	8. Next In Line

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Macavity/Bombalurina, Macavity/Rumpleteazer, one sided Macavity/Demeter

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8- Next In Line

* * *

"Slightly to the left." Macavity ordered, pointing his paw directly at the centre of the wall his henchtom was hanging up a newspaper clipping onto. He was trying to decide where best to put it, as he had already clipped the other three to the wall in the room he was using as his own personal den.

Bombalurina shook her head critically, "I liked it on the other wall, the light we get in this damn place hit it much better over there." She commented, pointing her paw to the opposite wall, glaring at the henchtom when he only half turned his body to her.

Macavity turned sharply to his 'mate' and was about to reply when Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes, "It looks foine on this wall, but more ta tha roight."

"Oh, dear, it looks terrible on that wall. I've told you, it looks better over there-" Bombalurina pointed her paw yet again to the exact place she wanted the news clipping to go, "You obviously have no sense of decoration."

Macavity inhaled sharply and took one step back, he was already beginning to resent both queens. "When I ask for opinions, that is when they are given. I didn't ask for an opinion, therefore you will both shut the fell up."

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow at the ginger tom and placed her paws on her hips, "Excuse me?" She replied in a scandalised tone, feeling really quite annoyed over the tone he had taken with her. Shouldn't he know she wasn't a queen who just stayed in the background?

Rumpleteazer seemed to take the exact same offence to his attitude, and stood by the scarlet queen's side to give the same unimpressed expression to her mate. It was times like this one where having two mates wasn't a good idea for the Hidden Paw.

Macavity narrowed his eyes on both queens but quickly shook his head, "I don't have time for your double queen tactics right now anyway, just do as I say!"

"You know, Mac..." Bombalurina began in a resentful tone, but she did seem to be in a much more arrogant mood, "If you're going to act like that, I might just have to take a rain check on helping you out tonight. I mean, I am going against my sister and such..."

Macavity growled lowly and stalked across the room to stand in front of the scarlet queen, raising his paw instantly but pausing the second it was level with her shoulder. "I already told you I'd make it worth your while if you did this for me... _darling_."

Bombalurina hummed quietly over his sentence, looking up into his angered eyes. "Mm, so you did. And I can't wait for that." She replied, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. She knew what she was going to do for him would be worth it completely.

"You all seem so sure it is going to work..." Griddlebone mused to herself, leaning against the door frame casually as she looked into the room her boss had converted into their main part of the underground lare he had carefully constructed.

The scarlet queen rolled her eyes over at Griddlebone, "It will work, you need more faith in me. I can be terribly persuasive when I want to be."

Griddlebone snickered under her breath as she thought about a reply she could never give out loud in front of her boss, "I don't doubt that either Bombalurina."

"All she has ta do is go an' tell Demeter where ta meet her, it ain't exactly genius work..." Rumpleteazer mused aloud, innocently acting as though she couldn't see the sudden glare directed at her by the scarlet queen.

Griddlebone quickly nodded in agreement with Rumpleteazer, also believing anyone could do the job Bombalurina had been set without any problems. Although, she had always thought of the scarlet queen to be a complete bimbo, so it wouldn't surprise her if she managed to screw up such a simple task.

"No matter what everyone else says about this, I believe you can make this work." Macavity drawled, reluctantly sliding a paw around Bombalurina's waist to make it seem as though he wanted to be close to her. Which he didn't. "After all, my entire plan rests on whether Demeter actually turns up tonight."

Bombalurina smirked as she angled her body more towards her mate, "She will be there to meet you tonight, dear. I assure you."

Macavity gave a simple nod and pressed a kiss to the scarlet queen's cheek, preferring to stay well away from anywhere closer to her lips. He didn't trust Bombalurina to complete the task properly, but he did know what a good liar she was, which would ultimately help him out when it came to the moment where she would need to remain vague yet desperate as she spoke to her sister.

"Rumpleteazer, I want you back in the junkyard tonight. Make sure none of the jellicles leave, especially not to find Demeter. I don't want anything going wrong tonight, and if it does, you will all experience why they call me the Monster of Depravity."

* * *

AN/

I did say I'd begin to explain my plans quite soon, and it began with this chapter. Although I still love being very vague with what is said, so don't expect to understand things properly any time soon. Sorry guys, but I have to do something to get your attention each chapter, right?

- Napo.


	9. May I Have This Dance?

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Macavity/Demeter. Implied Demeter/Munkustrap

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9- May I Have This Dance?

* * *

Demeter wandered quietly into the old scrap yard her sister had told her earlier to meet inside, continuously scanning the area to make sure she was completely alone. She obviously trusted her sister to come alone, but the silence throughout the yard made her nervous. But after all, a lot of things still made her nervous after the death of her ex mate.

____

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead

It was still hard for her to believe that the Hidden Paw was unable to try to hurt her now, simply because she was so used to his constant attempts to take her away from the tom she loved. But she had seen his death with her own eyes, seen his lifeless body being dragged from the junkyard. She was safe. He could no longer hurt her or the cat's around London. It was fitting almost, that the ginger tom had been killed in the place he had grown up.

____

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

"Bomba?" The gold queen called out softly, hoping her sister wasn't going to make her wait too long alone in near darkness. But earlier the scarlet queen had acted as though whatever she wanted to talk about was very important, especially since she stayed for no longer than five minutes. And now she was nowhere in sight. How could something be so very important if you weren't even there to explain it?

Demeter walked further into the scrap yard with great reluctance, trying her best to remember her way back throughout the scrap metals. She was now somewhat wishing she could have just stayed inside the junkyard and spoke to the scarlet queen in there, but her sister had been very forceful with the given location.

Taking a sharp deep breath, the gold queen stopped as soon as she reached the middle of the scrap yard, even though her heart told her to walk away. She glanced towards a particularly dark patch of land and narrowed her eyes, leaning her head forward as she got the impression there was a figure staring right at her! As she moved forward, the outline did too, but only the same small step.

__

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong

"Bomba? Is that you?" Demeter called again towards the patch of darkness. She made a move to step forward, but before she could actually move both feet, she caught a ginger coloured paw slip from the shadow.

Immediately, Demeter's heart began to pound but as quickly as she saw it, the paw and the entire figure seemed to fade back into the darkness. Even as she shakily took another three steps towards the place she had saw the outline, all that was visable was a big patch of dull scrap. Luckily, her heart began to beat normally again.

__

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

"Good evening..." The gold queen gasped and jumped forward, feeling the sudden purr of words echo into her ear and warm breath on the back of her neck. She knew that smooth purr. A number of times she had caused that exact purr!

Demeter spun around and found herself facing a wide empty space. The same empty space she had walked through minutes before. She blinked three times, not quite sure what had just happened. She had heard his purr as clear as she would have back when he was alive.

__

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

"Miss me, darling?" Demeter spun a half turn to face the direction she had just been facing a moment ago, yet she was still greeted with the same open space. She had certainly heard his voice that time, a question asked in a tone filled with arrogant intent. His voice without a doubt. The voice of the Hidden Paw. The voice of a dead tom.

A throaty chuckle purred once again into her left ear, but this time when the gold queen turned, she could plainly see Macavity the Mystery Cat standing in front of her. And he was smiling. A sickly pleased smile as his eyes pierced hers. As soon as he caught her gaze, she felt as though she couldn't look away first, it was almost as though he was holding her eyes staring into his by sheer mind power.

"Good evening, Demeter."

__

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong

Demeter could only stare up at the ginger tom in shock of his existence, unable to move or even think straight. He was standing in front of her, the tom that was supposed to be dead. Everyone had been so sure he was gone, and now he had turned up in the location Bomba had given her, it was madness!

Macavity tilted his head up to look at the moon before casting his eyes back on Demeter, enjoying her stunned silence. It was rare that he had heard her be so quiet, usually she was shouting his name. But now she simply stood there, dumbfounded, and very clearly horrified she had fallen so easily into his trap.

He was still as tall as ever, but his fur looked even more untamed that it had when she had seen him last. And his eyes were the same too. They blazed red and if she looked hard enough, she was sure they gave the illusion of dancing flames. But behind his pupils, she saw a hollow space. A space that travelled down deep into his chest. Whenever she looked into the eyes of the Hidden Paw, she felt as though he was staring into the very depths of her soul.

"May I have this dance, Deme?"

__

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

The question had came so suddenly, the gold queen didn't even have time to process it properly. "W-what?" She stammered softly, trying her best to work out what type of game the ginger tom was playing with her.

"It's a simple enough question, Demeter." Macavity drawled, slowly reaching out and holding his paw in front of her. "I want to dance with you. Since I didn't get a chance to when we were kittens."

__

Hold on  
Hold on

Demeter stared down at the paw offered to her, planning to obviously decline the offer and run from him as fast as she could. But as she raised her head to tell him this, she found he was already looking at her. And because of this, she once again caught his gaze.

__

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

The gold queen didn't even know she had done it, until she felt a warm paw clasp around her own and the well known feeling of his body pressing lightly against hers. Still she held his gaze, not knowing whether she couldn't look away because she didn't want to seem weak, or whether he was holding her there with hypnosis. The latter seemed the case.

Macavity placed his free paw lightly on her hip, standing still until she subconsciously moved her paw to his shoulder. She was no longer in control of her actions, as they now belonged to him. He could make her do anything he wanted, and she'd be powerless to stop him. But there was only one thing he wanted from her now. One tiny, unimportant thing he wanted to take from her and make it his. The rest of her life.

"To the Fell."

__

Hold on  
Hold on

* * *

AN/

The song I used is 'Dance With The Devil' by Breaking Benjamin, and it was the song that originally made me begin the fic. Although, when it came to this chapter I was going to use the song 'Breath' by the same band, but changed in the middle of writing.

- Napo.


	10. A Warm Welcome Home

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Demeter/Munkustrap

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Ten- A Warm Welcome Home

* * *

Demeter awoke straight away as the sun shone through her den and directly onto her body, making her eyes close even tighter to shield herself from the harsh light. She could immediately only hear the sound of gentle breaths, half from her, and half from the tom laying next to her. Which was strange, as usually noise would be sounding from every direction during most parts of each day.

The gold queen only opened her eyes for a second then quickly closed them again to peak out at the opposite wall of the den. She took in a sharp breath and slowly opened them again, allowing her sight to adjust to the new found brightness. Automatically she began to feel terrible, like she was experiencing the worst possible hangover a queen could imagine. She covered her face with her paws and sighed deeply. She laid there in the near silence for a few minutes, very nearly drifting off to sleep again, before an excited squeal from Etcetera coming from outside jerked her awake.

The tom beside her stirred and soon his eyes opened, his lips forming a small smile as he saw his mate already awake next to him. Munkustrap stretched out his arms in front of him and blinked tiredly, the sudden noise hurting his ears as much as it had hurt his mate's.

"What is going on out there?" He asked quietly, an air of slight annoyance in his tone at being woken up by one of the kittens. Even as he spoke, he heard the same excited squeal from outside and a laugh from a tom that sounded very much like Mungojerrie. He should have realised, Mungojerrie was always at the source of most of the chaos that led to his mood being put down.

Demeter shook her head as an answer, still feeling terrible but deciding not to mention anything to her mate. He already had enough to worry about. He'd probably have her sent off to Jenny the very moment she had finished talking. She leaned up and pushed herself up off of the bed, standing up to go and investigate what was happening outside.

"Deme?" Munkustrap asked, shuffling his body over onto her side of the bed so he could stand up next to her. "Where were you last night?"

She had expected the question but she didn't know how to answer him. How could she tell her mate that she had spent the evening talking to her enemy, that was supposed to be dead, then had casually woken up in the correct den? Macavity hadn't even hurt her, which was something to wonder on. Why had the Hidden Paw let her go back to her family? And why had Bombalurina asked to meet her in the same place her enemy showed up at? Demeter winced, all of her wondering was beginning to make her head hurt even more.

"I went to see Bomba," The gold queen answered him, as it was at least the half truth. "... And she's fine, by the way." He would have asked about her sister anyway but she doubted he'd have cared as much as he made out. Without waiting to hear his answer, she quickly walked out of their den towards the mass of voices near to the tire.

Demeter stopped a few feet away from four queen-kittens, all looking up at the tire and listening intently to the story Rumpleteazer was telling. She hadn't even realised the calico queen had gotten back! But Mungojerrie, who was sitting next to her, looked relieved at least to have her back in the junkyard. The gold queen thought about interrupting, but settled for listening to the story, just to hear how dramatic the younger queen had made it out to be.

Mungojerrie looked over to Demeter and grinned his trademark cheeky grin, sliding down from the tire and side-stepping Etcetera as she made a grab for his tail. He liked being with the kittens, but they were definitely hard work. Taking a small glance back at his sister, the calico tom headed over to stand casually beside the gold queen, watching the scene in front of him,

"She came back a few hours ago... middle of tha night an' all tha." Mungojerrie said quietly, without looking at Demeter. "Oi dunno where she was, or what she was doin' all this time, but she says she is back now. She reckons she was wrong for walkin' out on me, which she was."

Demeter smiled at his words as she leaned her head down to watch Victoria and Jemima, who kept sharing looks that showed how much they secretly admired the thieving queen. "That's good, Jerrie."

Mungojerrie chuckled slightly and finally tilted his head in the direction of Demeter, "She's makin' this stuff up, y'know... ta please tha kits, Oi know she'd nevah do any of what she's tellin' them."

"Yes, I figured that Jerrie." Demeter replied, the amusement she felt clear in her tone. Despite her headache, he had managed to make her smile. She had always known there was a reason all of the kittens loved being around Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Demeter suddenly turned herself to face him and lowered her tone, "Jerrie, I-" She quickly cut off and turned back to the kittens when she caught sight of her mate walking towards them out of the corner of her eye. She didn't like keeping things from her mate, but she knew that Mungojerrie was the tom that would have the most imagination, meaning he'd be the most likely tom to believe her story.

Mungojerrie looked puzzled by her sudden seriousness but he caught the reason behind her silence and simply smiled as the tribe protector joined them. He definitely wanted to know what was on her mind, but was also very busy with trying to figure out why his sister was acting strange with him. She'd only been back a few hours, but even by her standard, she was acting very weird.

If Demeter knew what was going on, Mungojerrie noted she certainly wasn't showing it. But as he glanced back at his sister and smiled, gaining no response from the calico queen other than her eyes passing over him, he vowed to find out.

* * *

"I don't remember giving you a choice, you have to." Macavity snarled, glaring at his 'mate' as best he could in the darkness. He had gotten himself all the way to the junkyard, then she suddenly decided she was backing out on their deal. Deal was what he liked to call it. Really it was what he had told her to do, and what she didn't have a choice in completing.

Demeter stood staring up at the gates that led into the junkyard, shaking her head slowly. "I can't, Mac..." She whispered, finding it difficult to believe that her love was asking such a terrible thing. She had only returned to the junkyard that morning, and now she was back standing with the tom she loved outside of the place she had been told was her home.

He'd watched her throughout the day, enjoying how perfectly she had acted for him. She'd shown the perfect level of intimacy with Munkustrap but not enough to cause severe jealousy. Now he had the queen he loved back in his life, the Hidden Paw wasn't going to allow her to leave him again. She'd acted as though everything was normal, that the night before had not happened. Macavity knew she was confused about everything that was going on, but after a brief talk with Rumpleteazer, Demeter understood their situation.

Macavity stepped closer to the gold queen and lifted his paw just under her chin, so he could turn her head to look at him. "You have to."

Looking into his eyes, Demeter knew how much she loved the tom that was once her enemy. She lived her life in the junkyard, acting the part of the mate of the tribe leader. But really, she was the mate of her real love and had been for a few years. The gold queen had long since accepted Macavity's mateship with two other queens, knowing she was the only he truly wanted. She trusted him, and wanted to please him.

The gold queen nodded duitifully but pulled her head from his grasp, her lips forming a slight smile as she looked up at his face. She didn't want to believe he wasn't giving her a choice in the task he had set, but deep down inside, she knew her options were limited if not non-existent.

"Make me proud, darling." Macavity purred, smugness in his tone before he leaned forward and pressed his lips soundly to hers for a few seconds. She hadn't found the cracks into the lie that was her history he had created, yet. And neither had Rumpleteazer. It would only be a matter of time before all three queens began asking questions. But it would be too late then, as long as Demeter did exactly as he asked.

The Hidden Paw trusted her, loved her, even with his new lifestyle. Her love for him was fairytale, but her willingness to do what he wanted was very much real. And that was all he needed.

* * *

AN/

Woot. I love hearing about Breaking Benjamin fans. But anyhoo, method in my madness! It'll all begin to add up, first of all, I had to add in a little more Deme/Mac to keep myself happy. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	11. Trust

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11- Trust

* * *

Demeter glanced over her shoulder at her mate while he worked wordlessly at his desk, leaning her left shoulder against the headboard of their bed. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing working at such a late hour, but she found she was unable to sleep knowing that he would probably only come and join her in bed when the sun came up. Knowing that the rest of the junkyard would be sleeping by now, Demeter contemplated going for a walk but just as she moved to stand up she had a much better idea.

A smile worked its way onto the face of the gold queen as she let out a soft sigh, crossing one leg over the other. She happened to glance over at her mate to find him looking across at her from over the top of the piece of paper he held in his paws and now that she had his attention she gave another sigh and stood up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, Deme." Munkustrap said as Demeter walked over to him, putting down the paper flat on his desk. He turned himself to the left in his chair and reached out to hold his mate's paw. He knew that watching him work was boring for her, but he just couldn't come to bed without finishing up his current inquiries. The sudden body count in London alone had just risen to ten and each cat had been killed the same way, with all of their blood drained from their body. Munkustrap just didn't want the next victim to be anyone in his tribe!

Demeter slowly shook her head and moved again so she could sit lightly in her mate's lap. Now she had his attention she really wasn't bored anymore. The gold queen wrapped an arm around Munkustrap's neck and set her head on his shoulder, just glad to be able to be close to him without anybody interrupting them. She had missed just cuddling with him, remembering just why she adored him like she did.

Munkustrap turned his head to kiss his mate's cheek and smiled, "Come on, let's go to bed." He decided, knowing that he wouldn't be any use in the morning if he was tired anyway. He stood up as Demeter moved from his lap and chuckled quietly, keeping hold of her paw as he followed her over to their bed. Munkustrap laid down beside his mate and smiled as she cuddled into him, nuzzling the top of Demeter's head. He instantly knew that just relaxing with the queen he loved was better than working on something that made his head hurt.

"I love you, sweetheart." Munkustrap said quietly, but just as Demeter tucked her head under his chin he felt her lips press gently to his neck. Somewhat confused, Munkustrap leaned his head down to attempt to kiss her goodnight, if that was what she was getting at, but Demeter practically ignored him and continued to move her lips against his neck. Well, he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Munkustrap chuckled quietly and ran his paw over his mate's side, down over her hip. She never failed to amaze him.

Demeter's lips parted against her mate's neck, moving her kisses downward very slowly. If Munkustrap had tilted his head down far enough, he'd have seen quite clearly the sudden change in the look in Demeter's eyes. Her usual beautiful eyes had glazed over, but not in lust, more in hunger. Her lips parted once again, readying herself to make the Hidden Paw proud, but just as she began to bite down, a knock interrupted her movements.

"Deme?" Mungojerrie called quietly, opening the door and leaning his head inside. The way the two cats parted from each other told Jerrie he had chosen the complete wrong time to go to see the gold queen and offered the two a sheepish grin. He had a feeling that Munkustrap would definitely not be happy with him for the next couple of days. "Can Oi have a quick word, love?"

Relaxing back into a calm mood, Demeter kissed Munkustrap's cheek and waltzed out of the den behind Mungojerrie and closed the door behind the two of them. She looked up at him in the darkness and smiled softly at the tiger striped tom, "What can I do for you, Jer?" She asked him politely.

Mungojerrie cleared his throat and crossed his arms, but quickly put his arms behind his back and glanced around the two of them. "Oi just..." Mungojerrie paused, catching sight of a flash of ginger in one of the trees just behind the gates to the junkyard. He concentrated on the tree for a moment then he merely shook his head, glancing back at Demeter properly. "Oi wondered what ya were gonna say to me earlier, it sounded important."

Demeter laughed softly and shook her head, "Honestly, Jer? It wasn't important, I was just being silly and I shouldn't have dragged you into my wondering." She smiled warmly up at the tom, but this time she caught the flash of ginger and felt a shiver run down her spine. He was here? He really wasn't going to be happy with her and despite trusting the Hidden Paw, she felt fairly nervous about how he would react to her having failed.

Mungojerrie tilted his head slightly, but simply nodded. "Well, if ya ever wanna talk or somethin', Oi'm here for ya love." He promised, giving her a faint smile. Although from her expression he had a feeling that she had quite a lot on her mind already. He supposed that he trusted her enough to not push any further, she'd talk to him if she needed to.

"I-I'll speak to you in a little while, Jer." Demeter stated distractedly, walking off through the junk piles to try and catch sight of her mate. She eventually arrived at the front gates of the junkyard and stared around very slowly before her eyes fell upon the ginger tom standing with his arms crossed, leaning against a nearby tree. She rushed over to Macavity, a sudden apologetic look on her face.

"Mac, I-" Demeter began, but was almost immediately cut off by Macavity. His angered expression was enough to keep her silent, but the paw pressing into her lips was more than enough to get rid of any want to try to explain herself further. He scared her when he got like this, with his eyes so full of hatred.

The ginger tom stepped closer and frowned, "Just a little bite, Demeter. And you couldn't even do that." He stated quietly, but his tone was hard and showed absolutely no love at the moment. Demeter hadn't ever expected to see him like this; she'd understood their relationship to be nothing but love, he'd explained the past few years of their affair so clearly, it was hard to believe they might argue at all.

By this time, Demeter didn't even want to speak, unsure of what to say to her mate. She hated that she had upset him, but hurting Munkustrap hadn't made her feel good either. He seemed to really love her, why on earth had she been seeing Macavity behind his back?

Macavity moved his paw over to rest it on her cheek and sighed roughly. He grazed his claws down over her neck, giving a small scratch that made Demeter whimper. He allowed the frown to drop from his face and instead Macavity gave Demeter a light kiss on the cheek, suddenly seeming calm. "No matter, darling. I'll do it myself." He stated wickedly, "Now, get back to bed sweetheart, it's late. I don't want you getting into even more trouble." Macavity stepped back away from the gold queen and nodded towards the path that led into the junkyard clearing, insisting she hurry up.

"Love you, Mac." She said quietly, with her back to the ginger tom as she moved off back to her den.

Once the gold queen was out of sight, Macavity let out a low growl of frustration. "I love you too..." And he did, one of the many reasons Munkustrap needed to be gotten rid of. Macavity glanced up at the sky and growled once again, then tore off back through London to hide before the sun came up. He'd deal with Munkustrap the following evening, but right now he needed to sleep.

* * *

AN/

I know, I suck at updating, but I'll get it together, I promise and start putting up chapters on a more regular basis. Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


	12. Set Back

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity/Bombalurina

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 12- Set Back

* * *

"How the fell would I know? I just found her like this!"

"Deme?"

"Deme!"

The three cats crowded around the shaking body of Demeter, all unsure of whether touching her would only make the fit even worse. The gold queen's eyes were wide open to indicate she was well aware of what was happening and her left paw kept opening towards her sister from the moment Bombalurina had found her.

"I'll go and grab Jenny," Alonzo decided, glancing at the panic stricken Munkustrap for a moment before running out of Munk and Demeter's den to fetch the only queen that he could think of who might actually know what to do in a situation like this.

Munkustrap perched on the edge of the bed and reached out towards his mate, then pulled his paw away and turned his head to look at Bombalurina. The scarlet queen looked just as worried as he was, but since Demeter had been fine when he had left their den that morning, he suspected the scarlet queen knew much more than she cared to admit.

Bomalurina glared at Munkustrap, "I came to see whether she wanted to go into London and she was just... like this." She explained, already aware Munkustrap would most likely try to place the blame on her. But, as Bombalurina well knew, there was only one cat who ought to be blamed for this whole entire mess. Yet, it just so happened that said tom was the one to steal her heart and Bombalurina didn't want to implicate him.

As Jenny and Alonzo arrived back at the den, Jenny immediately instructed for Munkustrap to move back so that she could properly find out what was happening to Demeter. Although, after at least five minutes Jennyanydots called for Alonzo to bring over Jellylorum to help her. Bombalurina slipped out right after Alonzo, which didn't go unnoticed by Munkustrap, but rather than go off in search of Jelly, Bombalurina left the junkyard to locate the Hidden Paw.

Munkustrap shifted closer to Demeter and stared down at her face, "It's okay sweetheart, you'll be fine." He told her quietly, wishing that Jellylorum would hurry up so something could be done about making his mate better again. He turned his head to look at Jennyanydots and sighed quietly, "What's happening to her, Jen?"

Jenny placed her paw on Munkustrap's shoulder but gave him an apologetic look, "I don't know, Munkus. But I'll find out, Jelly ought to have a better idea of what is going on if I don't. Don't worry yourself." She lightly patted his shoulder as a sort of comfort and moved around the other side of the bed to begin checking over the gold queen again.

* * *

Macavity had long since taken back his Warehouse and perched neatly on the side of the couch in his den, Rumpleteazer laid sleeping beside him, when Bombalurina burst through the door. The look on her face didn't bother him, but her sudden shouting did.

"You told me that you'd sort it! You fucking said you'd sort it and because you didn't my sister could be dying!"

Macavity raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up, hoping to Firefrorefiddle that Rumpleteazer wouldn't wake up. He crossed the room to grab hold of Bombalurina's paws and keep them steady by her sides, hoping that the action would help to calm her down. When it didn't and only resulted in her attemping to wrench away her paws, the ginger tom knew he would have to sort things out properly this time.

"I insisted she feed, she was the one who couldn't manage it." Macavity explained calmly, gazing into Bombalurina's eyes to try and make her see that in this particular situation he was completely innocent. He really had tried to convince Demeter to feed to avoid what would be currently happening to her, but she hadn't done it and had left him to do everything himself. As usual.

"She's dying, Mac! You're killing her! You claim to love us, but you're so fucking selfish I doubt-" Bombalurina yelped and grabbed the cheek Macavity had slapped, feeling long claw marks invade her smooth fur and when she took her paw down she could feel her own blood. Bombalurina backed away from the ginger tom, suddenly scared of the look in his eye. If she hadn't known he wouldn't think twice about doing something far worse than hitting her she'd had tried to stand up to him, but she knew all too well what he was capable of.

"I said I'd sort it and I will, but you'll stay here with Rumpleteazer. If anyone would fuck things up, it'd be you." The ginger tom hissed, then slammed his shoulder into Bombalurina's as he strode out of the den and disappeared completely from her range of sight.

Due to all of the shouting, Rumpleteazer opened her eyes and raised her head from the couch, blinking at Bombalurina. "Wot's going on?"

"Deme didn't feed," Bombalurina explained quietly, sitting down beside Rumpleteazer as the tiger striped queen sat up straight by the left arm of the couch. The scarlet queen brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her left knee, staring straight ahead. "She's my sister, she can't die... she just can't."

Rumpleteazer wrapped an arm around the scarlet queen and lightly nuzzled her, "Relax, Bomba. Mac will help her, won't he? Ya know wot he's like, he's always making things better at the last minute. Just relax, Deme is gonna be just fine, Oi know it."

* * *

Macavity took one step into Demeter's den, checked that she was alone before he closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. He didn't know what Demeter had been given, but she lay sleeping on the bed, still her eyes were open. Macavity concluded that the fit would happen again fairly soon, but rather than it continue, her body would force her to feed from the nearest cat. He hoped it would be Munkustrap.

"What am I going to do with you, hm?" Macavity asked quietly, idly tracing his paw over her cheek. She looked so pretty as always, so harmless while she slept. It was as though the real Demeter was awake at the moment, and the Demeter he'd created was sleeping. Her changes in personality were all down to him, as were the changes done to Rumpleteazer. But, strangely Bombalurina hadn't really changed at all. Even more strangely, he didn't like Demeter when the monster took over and he'd assumed that he would.

"You never got it, did you?" He continued, "I always loved you, Deme. Since we were kits. I'd go to bed thinking about you, plotting ways to make you like me as much as I liked you." Macavity ran his paw gently over her lower lip and smiled, moving it down to cup her chin. Even though Rumpleteazer was far better in bed than he had expected, even though Bombalurina seemed like the perfect queen to share his criminal ways he only wanted Demeter. He'd only ever wanted her, she just hadn't ever wanted him back.

Macavity sighed, "I can't lose you, darling. You need to feed, it'll make you better. I promise, it's not that bad." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, a sign that showed just how much he loved her. He couldn't ever say it when she was awake, all of the feelings just wouldn't form words when he knew she was listening. But whilst she was sleeping it was so easy.

Macavity stood up and turned away from the bed, but was met by the sight of Munkustrap, standing in the doorway with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Get away from her, Macavity. Now."

A flicker of amusement played on Macavity's face, then his lips curved into a smirk. "Make me..."

* * *

AN/

'Kay darlings, I don't have much to say which is rare, other than thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it!

- Napo.


	13. Saviour

Title- May I have this dance?

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13- Saviour

* * *

"She isn't well, we don't need your interference right now!"

Macavity chuckled softly and glanced down at the gold queen for just a moment, then he cast a glance back over to Munkustrap. The tom never failed to either amuse him or annoy him and right now Munkustrap was doing both perfectly. The ginger tom took a step closer to the bed, noticing how when he did that he seemed to make Munkustrap even angrier. So, he moved closer still.

"Come now, little brother, can't I visit my queen when she isn't feeling well?" Macavity asked, arching an eyebrow at Munkustrap who took a simple step forward, which Macavity assumed had meant to be proof Munkustrap wasn't scared of him. Luckily the ginger tom knew otherwise and didn't mind if Munkustrap came as close to him as he currently was to Demeter.

"_Your _queen?" Munkustrap repeated disbelievingly, but glanced from Macavity down to Demeter. The way her eyes remained open did scare him a little bit, but now that she was relaxed Munkustrap assumed that the worst was over. "She isn't an object, Macavity, she isn't anything to you. Get out, I won't tell you again, otherwise I'll-"

"You'll do what, hm?" Macavity shook his head and sauntered over to Munkustrap, disrespecting whatever boundaries they were supposed to have. He stood directly in front of his younger brother and stared into Munkustrap's eyes, daring him to look away first. "What are you going to do, Munk? Are you going to kill me? Really? I very much doubt that, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes, his eyes remaining on Macavity's in fear of looking away and giving Macavity any satisfaction. "I just want you to leave." He spat, "Demeter isn't well, I just want you to leave, I'm sick of playing your stupid mind games, Macavity!" The Jellicle protector pushed passed his brother, but Macavity grabbed Munk's arm and pulled him back, slightly digging his claws into the soft flesh.

Munkustrap inhaled sharply and returned his harsh gaze to Macavity's face, "Don't push me." He growled, but the smug look on his brother's face was more than enough to ruin the control he'd had. Munkustrap shoved Macavity back from him, then swung towards his face.

Calmly, Macavity ducked the punch and tackled Munkustrap to the ground, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders to keep him down. "If I were you," Macavity whispered, pressing his lips close to Munkustrap's ear, "I'd watch what you say because believe it or not Demeter wouldn't care if you died tomorrow." The ginger tom leaned up and tilted his head, then slammed his fist into the side of Munkustrap's face. "You have no idea what's going on, little brother. And you won't ever be able to stop it."

Blood trickled down the side of Munkustrap's face and after another swift hit, blood from his lips dripped from his chin. Macavity stood up, slamming his foot into Munkustrap's side, "You want to be a hero? Be my guest. Try to save Demeter from me, try to fix all of this, I'd love for you to."

The ginger tom stepped back and without bothering to look at the gold queen, but a small gasp of air caught his attention. "Well, look who's awake," Macavity purred, sauntering over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed the top of Demeter's head, "Are you feeling alright?"

Demeter placed a paw on Macavity's shoulder to help herself sit up, but from the corner of her eye she saw the body of Munkustrap. "Leave me alone!" She shrieked, pushing Macavity away from her and scrambling to the other side of the bed. "Please... please just leave." She whimpered, shrinking away from the tall form of the Napoleon of Crime. "Please..."

"Deme?" Munkustrap coughed as he sat up, spitting blood onto the floor. "Deme it's alright, I won't let him hurt you." Munkustrap grasped the side of the bed and forced himself up to his feet, then sunk down on the bed beside his mate and pulled her into his arms. "I promise, it's going to be okay..." He whispered, placing a paw around her as her face buried into his neck. Blood dripped from his face onto the body of the gold queen, but when Demeter raised her head he smiled to show that he wasn't hurting too badly.

Demeter nodded softly, "I know Munk." She told him quietly, then pressed her lips lightly to his, tasting the droplets of blood from his mouth. Demeter smiled and leaned back to look at Munkustrap, resting her forehead on his. "Everything is going to be fine, I hate feeling like this, it's just not worth it anymore." Her smile remained warm even as Munkustrap's expression flickered into confusion, and without giving him another word Demeter sunk her teeth deep into Munkustrap's throat, her claws piercing his shoulders to keep him still.

Moments passed and finally Macavity stepped forward, snaking an arm around Demeter's stomach. "Enough." He told her simply and Demeter unattached her teeth and claws from Munkustrap's body, turning herself so she could wrap an arm around Macavity's neck. "Feel better?" Macavity asked quietly, holding her tightly to him.

"Not really," Demeter told him quietly, closing her eyes. "I didn't want to do that, Mac, you know I didn't want to." She pulled away to look up at the ginger tom, brushing her paw lightly along his jaw.

Macavity nodded slightly, tightening his hold around her body. "I know, Deme. But it had to be done." He reminded her, glancing over at the bed for a few seconds before he turned his head back down to look at the gold queen. "And now you won't have any more fits, you're done for the month."

Demeter didn't quite see the bright side Macavity was talking about, but she did appreciate him trying to make her feel better. She buried her face back into his neck, refusing to look at what she had done because she knew it would make her feel even worse. "Is he... I killed him, didn't I?"

Macavity tilted his head, wondering what to tell the gold queen to answer her question. He realised the truth would be best, but rather than having to give her a big explanation along with the truth, the ginger tom tilted her face up and kissed her.

"Now, come on, Deme. Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer were so worried about you, let's go and let them know you are safe." He loosened his grip and stood up from the bed, but held out his arm so Demeter could wrap her arms back around him. "Forget about him, all of them. They don't matter anymore, Deme." He set his chin lightly on top of her head, then disappeared from the den, holding the gold queen close to his chest.

* * *

As soon as the den was empty, Mungojerrie pushed the door open properly and ran to Munkustrap's body. He pressed his paw over the wound on Munkustrap's neck, but to his horror Munkustrap was no longer bleeding, he just stayed still, his eyes wide and lifeless. Mungojerrie checked for a pulse, but sunk back when he was unable to find one. "Fell, Munk..." Mungojerrie whispered, carefully resting Munkustrap's head back on the bed.

"Oi know we don't always see eye to eye, but..." Jerrie bowed his head and stood up from the bed, staring down at Munkustrap's form. He remained like that for a couple of minutes before moving himself across to the door, his eyes now resting on the floor.

"But," Mungojerrie turned himself to face the body on the bed, "That bastard has moi sister. An' ya know Oi'll do anything to keep 'er safe." Jerrie stepped outside and kept the door to the den wide open, just so it would be easier for someone to figure out something was wrong. He wanted Munkustrap to be found as quickly as possible without him having to go and alert somebody of what had happened. Mostly because he didn't really know what he would say as an explanation. Mungojerrie stared around the whole area for a moment, then set off for the entrance to the junkyard.

* * *

AN/

I actually felt bad for letting Munk get hurt, even with my little hatred of him, but all will be justified. My updates are all ridiculously slow, but hopefully I'll get the last few chapters up quickly, I'll try. ^^

- Napo.


	14. Coward

Summary- After selling his soul to the fiery pits of the fell to keep himself alive, Macavity is back with some… 'strange' tendencies. He must drink from the blood of other cats every month in order to stay living. The nightmare in London only deepens when he sets his sights on his ex love Demeter, who is now happily mated to the tom who cost him his sanity…

Pairing- Demeter/Macavity/Rumpleteazer

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14- Coward

* * *

"I just needed to be sure that you were safe," Bombalurina said quietly, hugging her little sister tightly. She had certainly doubted Macavity's ability to make things right, but now that Demeter was fine for the next month Bombalurina was able to trust him a little bit more. Out of the three, Bombalurina knew fine well that she was the only one he wasn't able to truly manipulate. Demeter was gone, completely. She'd fallen for her captor, much like Rumpleteazer, but Bombalurina knew the game Macavity played with all of their heads. She'd worked it out whilst he'd been doing his best to keep Demeter under his control.

Demeter smiled at her sister and sat back beside her on the couch, "I'm fine, Bomba, really." The gold queen insisted, still holding her sister's paw tightly in hers. She rested her head on Bombalurina's shoulder, but Demeter's attention turned back to Macavity as he paced in the dark room, paws locked firmly behind his back. She wondered what he was thinking, but knew she'd never be able to tell and she knew better than to break his train of thought otherwise he'd get angry.

Rumpleteazer sat herself beside Bombalurina on the couch, but unlike the two she remained silent and didn't attempt to involve herself in the conversation. She rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes, bringing her knees up to her chest. The tiger striped queen had became tired over the passed few hours and was very much against going out to feed like Bombalurina had suggested, she had convinced herself that it would fade and she would be perfectly fine. She had no idea what not feeding could do, but the ginger tom knew it would be more amusing to see her work it out for herself.

Bombalurina glanced at Rumpleteazer and smiled, then looked down at her sister and spoke in a whisper. "I suppose his next move is to take back the Warehouse," She mused, lightly squeezing her sister's paw. "He can't get his status back from this place, it just wouldn't work."

Demeter nodded to show her agreement with her sister's statement, "We can't go on like this," She pointed out with a soft sigh, "After what I did to Munk…" Demeter fell silent for a short while, her eyes falling to the ground before she finally found the strength to speak again. She felt awful, she didn't even want to think about what she'd done to the tom who she assumed that she was once supposed to love. "Cats will start making assumptions, at some point someone will put two and two together and Mac will be in danger. We all will!"

Rumpleteazer hissed under her breath, the conversation was happening too close to her ears and she couldn't fall asleep like this. The tiger striped queen opened one eye to look at the two queens sitting beside her, then she merely huffed, closed the open eye and rested her head back down.

Rolling her eyes, the scarlet queen shook her head a few times at both of the queens. She refused to be bothered by Rumpleteazer's mood since she'd told the other queen several times to go out and feed properly. "We aren't in danger, Deme." She hissed, leaning back against the pillows on the couch. "But, he is going to make a decision, I'm not staying in this place for fell knows how long if I could have a nice room in the Warehouse."

Macavity's head snapped towards the three queens, but his expression remained impassive. "My next move has nothing to do with any of you, I do plan to go back to the Warehouse but in good time." He locked eyes with Bombalurina since she was the one questioning him, "I'll do as I see fit and you will follow the order I give you. Am I clear?"

Bombalurina hissed and turned her gaze away from Macavity dismissively, but did lean up on the couch and let go of her sister's paw. She wanted to make some sort of snide comment to hopefully bruise his ego but knew it wouldn't have good effects, she would simply make him lose his temper, something she knew she did a lot, often without trying. The ginger tom scowled at Bombalurina, but took her silence as submission and continued his pacing, eyes narrowed in concentration on the floor.

"Mac?" Demeter whispered, carefully looking over at Macavity. She smiled at him as he met her gaze, softening the look of hatred on his face by half. "You have to tell me… you have to tell me the truth!"

For a moment Macavity was silent, then he growled beneath his breath. "Bloody fell, will you stop going on about him? Munkustrap got what he deserved! I didn't force you to do that Demeter so just shut up about the whole thing!"

Demeter contemplated shutting up and avoiding receiving a slap, but she just couldn't not know. "Did I kill him, Mac?" She whispered.

"… No. You didn't kill him. But since we left him there he'll either feed on the rest, or die out from a lack of blood in his system. It's his choice."

Minutes passed and the four cats sat in complete silence, everyone seemed to be contemplating the new information. Everyone except the Hidden Paw. But suddenly heavy footsteps coming from outside roused everyone from their own thoughts. Macavity straightened and turned his body to face the door, expecting Griddlebone to come sauntering inside, Bombalurina and Demeter both turned their heads but Rumpleteazer didn't stir. Instead of seeing Griddlebone sauntering to greet him, the door slammed open and Mungojerrie strode inside, slamming it behind him in return.

"Everybody shoulda known yer death was too good to be true," Mungojerrie spat, stopping when he stood close enough to Macavity to be able to see dried blood beneath the masses of ginger fur. "Oi'll admit, Oi celebrated _boss. _Couldn't have been happier to hear ya had been finally put six feet under, but ya just couldn't let go, could ya? No dignity even when yer dead!"

Hearing her brother's voice was what caused Rumpleteazer's eyes to open and her head to raise in interest, but rather than saying something to stop the tiger striped tom getting into trouble, she watched without a word, her eyes focused on the two toms.

Macavity sneered at Mungojerrie, merely arching his eyebrows at his rant. "I think you're just sore that you're sister chose me over you. Then again, how could you blame her?" He asked mockingly, still convinced Rumpleteazer was either asleep or just didn't care enough to interfere. "You didn't care about her before I took her from you, and now that you can't control her to your liking you think she needs to be saved, hm?"

"Oi love moi sister more than anything else, Macavity! Ya have no right to claim Oi don't! Oi'm here, ain't Oi? Oi'm the one that's going to kill ya so she is safe." Mungojerrie growled, stepping forward so Macavity knew that he wasn't backing down in this fight.

"Kill him?" Demeter stood up, despite the warning look on Bombalurina's face. "This has nothing to do with you, Jerrie. If Rumpleteazer cared, she'd be with you, but she isn't. She chose Mac, not you."

Mungojerrie turned himself to look at Demeter and squinted, "Wot has he done to ya, Deme? Ya ain't like this… Munk loved ya, Oi know ya loved him back. How could ya just kill him an' choose someone to just put ya through constant fell?" He asked, baffled as to why Demeter would knowingly harm her mate for a tom she hated.

Without missing a beat, Demeter smiled. "I love him." She answered, then sat herself back beside Rumpleteazer and her sister, ignoring Mungojerrie's gaze until he turned his face back to watch Macavity. There was nothing Mungojerrie could say to make her feel worse about what she'd done to Munkustrap and Demeter didn't want to hear it anyhow, she doubted she would ever be able to convince Jerrie that Macavity was decent in her eyes. Perhaps Macavity was a monster, but Demeter knew that he loved her, even if he loved Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer too.

"So why don't you stop trying to play hero and crawl back under your rock, Mungojerrie?" Macavity asked, suddenly losing interest. He flexed his paw, then held it up in front of Jerrie's face. Macavity curled his paw inwards slightly and suddenly Jerrie began to gasp, clutching at his throat as though he couldn't breath.

Macavity glanced at Rumpleteazer, but strangely even as she watched her brother choke there was no reaction. She simply sat there, her eyes locked on Mungojerrie with an uncaring expression. It was as though she hadn't even registered the fact Jerrie was her brother. The tiger striped tom fell to his knees, coughing and choking as he tried to get even the tiniest bit of air into his lungs, and it wasn't until Bombalurina stood up that the spell was broken and Mungojerrie could once again breathe, but to begin with it was highly laboured.

"That's enough," Bombalurina snapped, kneeling down beside Jerrie to check that he was getting enough air into his lungs. "He's just looking out for his sister, Mac, I don't blame him for worrying." Bombalurina glanced at Macavity, then placed her paw on Jerrie's back and looked him in the eye. For what seemed like the first time ever Bombalurina looked regretful, and Demeter was the one to swan across the room and stand beside her mate.

Wrapping an arm around Demeter, Macavity flicked his paw and Mungojerrie was lifted cleanly off of the ground and thrown against the back wall in the room. "You're going to kill me, Mungojerrie? How are you going to do that when you can't even stand?" Macavity teased, moving his arm back to his side. He raised his free paw, extended his claws then made a slashing motion in the air. An invisible force ripped through Mungojerrie's chest and only three claw marks showed, but blood immediately began to pour from the open wounds.

Macavity again lifted the spell and Jerrie crumpled to the ground, but after catching his breath Mungojerrie staggered to his feet and lunged at Macavity. Bombalurina grabbed hold of Demeter and pulled her back to the couch to avoid her being caught in the cross fire, but before Mungojerrie managed to move even half way across the room another invisible force ripped through the air. This time a long claw mark stretched across Jerrie's neck, but it wasn't deep enough to slit his throat. "Get up, get up and kill me!" Macavity sneered.

Jerrie gripped his neck, he was bleeding but it wasn't life threatening. He lifted his head and took in a deep, shaky breath. "Stop with the magic. Can't ya fight me without using spells? Oi forget, ya ain't talented without the magic, are ya? No. Ya can't do anything without hiding behind those powers of yers. Fuckin' fight me properly!"

Rumpleteazer was sitting properly now, her eyes moving back and forth between her mate and her brother. Her back was straightened and she perched on the edge of the couch, and yet at the sight of her brother's blood she did not immediately rush to help him. She merely watched. And for the life of her Bombalurina couldn't understand why Rumpleteazer wasn't doing everything in her power to save her brother.

Macavity leapt forward and yanked Mungojerrie to his feet by the neck, then immediately laid punches into the tiger striped tom's face. Jerrie yelped as his lower lip was slit open, then again when his nose began to bleed, but using the fact he was shorter than Macavity, Jerrie ducked and slammed his shoulder into the centre of Macavity's chest. Jerrie wrapped an arm around Macavity and clawed all down his back, but Macavity in an act of pain dug his elbow into the top of Jerrie's head.

Mungojerrie yowled in pain and fell to his knees, but did so and managed to bite into Macavity's leg just under his knee. Beside Jerrie Macavity fell, and soon the two were wrestling on the ground, punching and biting at whichever part of the opponent they could reach.

"Mac!" Demeter jumped up from the couch, Macavity had tilted his head at the wrong time and Demeter had gotten the chance to see the blood running all down her lover's face. Demeter ran over to the two tom's, but instantly Bombalurina stood up and yanked her sister back, holding her tightly to avoid Demeter attempting to break up the fight. Still Rumpleteazer hadn't moved, but whenever she heard a particularly pained yelp from Mungojerrie the tiger striped queen blinked.

"Oi didn't come here like a Fuckin' moron, Macavity!" Mungojerrie snarled, spitting blood to the side of him and biting into Macavity's shoulder. Macavity growled and sunk his claws into Jerrie's lower back, then gripped Jerrie's head fur and pulled his head back. "As soon as Munkustrap showed me that newspaper Oi started reading up on the murders. Oi even viewed three of the bodies!"

"Oi know wot ya are, wot ya have turned moi twin sister into! An' ya know something', Macavity?"

Mungojerrie rolled over and grabbed Macavity by the shoulders, slamming the back of the ginger tom's head into the floor. "Oi know how to Fuckin' kill ya, too."

* * *

AN/

I did take feelings into account, but I hadn't planned to kill Munkus anyhow, hopefully he won't end up killing any of our favourite tribe! I'm glad the last chapter was liked, and I do love Jerrie to pieces, it kills me to see him hurt!

Thanks, everyone.

- Napo.


End file.
